Different Kind of Attraction(on Hiatus)
by Bloody Soul Mate
Summary: Mute genius meets a playboy...What could go wrong?


**Chapter 1**

 **Funding a Mission**

****Ben's POV****

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a 30-foot statue of himself." I say as we stop in front of Victor's building looking at the giant metal statue that was being built in front of said building. T sighs as Reed says "Well, it's obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness…inadequacy." "Good thing it ain't workin'." I tell him earning a nod from T and a smile from Reed. "Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast-food, strip-mall science." I ask when we start walking again to which Reed says "This wasn't our first stop, in case you forgot. Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little…larger than life." Earning a 'Little?' sign from T before pointing back at the statue. "See T gets it and she's never met the guy." I tell him earning a "This is our last resort or T and I are homeless." From Reed.

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life. In six week another cloud…with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study, conducted in space, could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome, cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier-" Reed says his pitch, with the holographic demonstration T made playing in sync with his words, but Victor cuts him off saying "Turn it off. Please." "I don't think I've explained my proposal fully." Reed defends but Victor says "No, I think you have. Same old Reed-always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back. But dreams don't pay the bills do they?" throwing a copy of _WIRED_ with the headline _Reed Richards BANKRUPT Announces Grant Cutbacks_ onto the table. "You remember, when we were in school we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain. The storm is deadly but the shields on your station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside." Reed explains changing the display to Victor's space station. Victor turns up the lights saying "So, it's not just my money you want. It's my toys. Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?" Reed, T, and I share a look causing Victor to laugh, stand, and say "That's my job-to stay a step ahead…to know what other men don't." as he walks to sit on the edge of the conference table. "I can't take this." I tell Reed but he says "Ben, this is business. Just work." "He's right, Ben-It is just business." Sue says from behind us causing Victor to say "I think you three know my director of genetic research, Susan Storm." "One more thing he's got." I tell Reed as she walks towards us before saying "Hey, Susie." "Hey. Oh, it's so nice to see you. How's Debbie?" Sue asks hugging me. "Great." I tell her so she says "Great." Before hugging T asking "How's Zorro? Still afraid of Ben?" 'Good.' T signs as I complain "One time. He ran one time." She chuckles before looking at Reed with her smile disappearing. "Uh…how have you been?" Reed asks to which she says "Never better." Just offering a hand to shake. "This isn't gonna be a problem, is it?" Victor asks to which Reed says "Oh, not at all." Cutting off Sue. "Good. Then you are just in time…to hear the great Reed Richards ask _me_ for help. You made a lot of folks at M.I.T. feel like a junior high science fair so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment." Victor says walking between Reed and I to stand next to Sue. "You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications-"Reed starts for Victor to cut him off by saying "The number is 75, and its applications and patents." "What about his firstborn?" I ask earning a laughing "Ben. Come on. Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on a while, isn't it?" from Victor who then looks at Reed and adds "Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building. Deal?" offering his hand to Reed. Reed waits a moment before shaking it causing Victor to say "Well, then, to our future. Together. It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?" "Hilarious." Reed sighs out as Victor puts an arm around Sue. "He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down." I tell Reed as he closes the case and we start walking to the elevator. "Ben, think about all the people we can help if this works. Huh? Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough. A few days in space. It'll be great. What's the worst that can happen?" Reed says earning a heavy sigh from T, who hates Jinxes.

Reed, T, Sue, and I get in the elevator together and when the doors close Sue says "Reed, you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed." "I factored them into my coordinates." Reed states causing Sue to say "Right. Of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there." "I can assure you-"Reed starts so I cut him off by asking "When are we leaving?" "I'll be scheduling the launch. You can call me in the morning for resources and crew." Sue says holding out a card to Reed who says "I think I remember the number." "It's been changed." Sue states so Reed takes the card. I clear my throat getting Reed's attention before motioning to Sue. "I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission and T could help with the resources and technology." Reed says to which Sue looks at me apologetically saying "That's fine for T but we already have a pilot on our payroll. But you're welcome to ride shotgun. Remember my brother Johnny?" At Reed's and I's expressions T signs to Sue 'Why?' before motioning to us, as she's managed to never meet him. "That's right this'll be the first time you two will meet. Just know that he's a playboy." Sue tells her earning a 'oh okay.' Look from T.

****T's POV****

After a few weeks of preparing and both Reed and Ben telling me everything Johnny Storm had done to earn the title of playboy, to convince me not to trust him, we were waiting at the launch site for said playboy. Currently Ben, Reed, and I are outside with Ben and Reed looking through binoculars watching for Johnny who Sue said was on his way. From a distance I see a guy on a motorcycle driving too close to a black sports car to be safe. "Can't do it. I cannot do it." Ben says walking away from the railing as Reed says "External S.R.B.'s, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttle he flew-""NO! I cannot take orders from the underwear model." Ben says to which Reed says "Oh, come on, now." "That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator." Ben says to which Reed says "Youthful high spirits." "They crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator." Ben says so Reed tries "When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" "Five times." Ben says holding up his hand in Reeds face who says "I had it at four." "Well, this makes five." Ben says as he leaves so Reed looks at me and asks "What do you think?" 'I agree with Ben on this one.' I sign earning a "Good." from Reed and with that I go back inside.

"T." Sue says coming up next to me so I look at her and she's holding two of the suits that were in the storage area for us she then hands me one and says "We need to change into these." I frown at it but follow her into the girl's bathroom to change. I change into it and go to put my hoodie over it unconvertable with the tightness of the suit but Sue stops me saying "Here this goes over it, it's the same size as Ben's so it's a little more comfortable for you." Handing me a gray outfit with a patch on the right with 'T. Omashu' stitched into it. I nod at her in thanks and put the oversized gray outfit over the tight blue one before following her to the others. "But I don't know if I should be flying or doing _Swan Lake_ in these suits. I mean, who the hell came up with these?" We hear Ben say as we turn the corner so Sue says "Victor did. The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." "See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." A blonde guy who I assume was Johnny says as Reed stands and walks towards us staring at the suit, not Sue like she hoped. "Wow. Fantastic." Reed says causing her to smile but that fades when he says "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this." She and Ben share a 'Real Reed' look before she says annoyed "Great minds think alike." "Here you go, Ben." She says handing Ben his and he says "Thanks, sweetie." She then says "Reed." And throws his suit at him without looking at him as she walks away. Reed confused looks at Ben and I for explanation but we just shake our heads at him.

****Johnny's POV****

"We haven't been properly introduced, the name's Johnny Storm." I say standing and holding a hand out to the guy that walked in with Sue. He turns and points to his name tag before giving my hand a quick shake and turning his attention to a now laughing Ben, making me wonder if I imagined the tingle I felt when his smaller hand touched mine. "T's mute." Reed says probably noticing my confused expression. "Mute?" I ask to which Reed says "Doesn't talk…Didn't Susan tell you?" "No." I state to which Ben says "You couldn't understand him anyway." "A week." Reed states then to which Ben says "Three days." Which is then countered by "Ten bucks." "And cleaning Zorro's litter box." Ben adds the two then shake hands saying "Deal" as T sighs, shakes his head, and leaves so I assume what the two are doing some sort of bet on something that I'm supposed to know. Annoyed I decide to ask Sue about it. However all she did was say "Hmm…I think I should do four days." And leave me standing confused as to what the hell was going on.


End file.
